comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
General Phoenix
General Phoenix is a reoccurring character in Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos. His views of war is 'All that matters is who survives and who dies.' Being the 4th generation leader of the Kid Army. He is the first one to be in charge of the largest war in the solar system. Personality Phoenix is one of the most cautious general in the Kid Armies history. Even combining the caution of all his commanders and second best. His level of caution is still unmatched. First to worry about what's to come, last to act on it. He's very bombastic when he loses his cool but does his best to remain under control. Thoughtful with his advisers, arrogant with other soldiers. Physical Appearance Generals face like all before and after him, is never shown. Though his outfits colors switch from black to white. However the yellow is always present on any of his outfits. History Ill-prepared for the war incoming with the failure of the United States and the Soviet Union. Phoenix was forced to make his move to combat everyone in front of him. The weak spirited Kid Army under his command tried but weren't motivated enough to combat the invading Droid Empire. He built bonds with the people of Uranus and assisted in it's liberation over orbit and in return he'd send advisers on the ground of Uranus to gather data to build bases. In Command Journal, General Phoenix was heavily mentioned, stating that he would rather face demise on Earth then to be captured in Space. Multiple witness accounts suggested that he was growing depressed as in 1994. His strategy to push the war off the orbit, at best behind the moon was an absolute failure. Marking him nearly unreliable, as multiple frontline personal in his inner ring would die between 1994 - 1996. He was in secret, preparing for an all or nothing battlefield, exposing the Kid Army capital on Earth in the process, this was ignored when his son convinced him to oppose the operation entirely. As the war drove on, his caution for Earths liberation turned him insane and the Year of the Commandos was born. While the year was closest to liberation that could possibly be. His eventual plan for 97 - 98 wouldn't be as grand as he hoped. In 1997 he had passed away. Marking the end of a 7 year struggle he promised would end after 2 years. His former council new followed the orders of his son. Who was ill-prepared and was to concerned with Neptunes affairs to defend his planet and Fathers wish to win the war. It was shown at the end of Command Journal in 1999. His captured personal all admitted that while his leadership was a success, his promises of a free Earth were a failure. Leading to many military personal and galactic icons to label him as "delusional" with Verdetta being the last major Kid Army instructor who openly supported Phoenix and surprisingly in 2000. Joshua would express that Phoenix himself made a difference in the war, immediately sentencing all whom were former to him to death and those who remained loyal to him after death were awarded the medal of complete loyalty. Category:Kid Wars Category:Kid Army Category:Human Category:Character Category:Hero